dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spirit healer
Learning Spirit Healer from Wynne Has anyone actually gotten Wynne to teach them spirit healer? I raised her approval over 50 then just gave up and bought the book. 15:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I found the link confirming that Wynne does not teach Spirit Healer: http://daforums.bioware.com/viewdevposts.html?topic=704314&forum=145 18:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::The Prima strategy guide says that she will, but I bought the book before she was in my party so I can't confirm. DLou 21:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm that Wynne does not teach you Spirit Healing. Or at least I think so. I had done her personal quest and had her approval rating somewhere between 90 and 100 and there is not even a mention of it. Books seem to be the only way. --Haasth 11:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then I can confirm that she does indeed do teach it. I have unlocked it from her. It was a quick bit of conversation, but I think I had a pretty high approval. It might be bugged, or you have to do it EXACTLY right. It was in Arl Eamons place in Denerim, when all of the party has gathered there for the finale. Join993 02:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is very confusing (unfortunately the link to the dev post above no longer works and I'm not sure how to find the post on the dragonagecentral archive). If anyone can give information about exactly when Wynne will teach spirit healer that would be great. I've had a rummage through Wynne's dialogue file in the toolset and can't find anything there about teaching the specialization, but I'm not an expert. Another possibility is that this is a different platform issue. It would be great to hear from anyone else who has learned the specialization from Wynne. 14:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, Wynne does not teach Spirit Healing. This has been confirmed by the developers. Maria Caliban 08:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes, Wynne teaches Spirit Healing. Just unlocked it with her. At Mage circle, which is first place I went. Thought I might find blood magic from there. Playing with XBOX. 17:22 EET 06.10.2010 Cleansing Aura It's not listed on the skill in game, but Cleansing aura drains mana in combat while it's activated, and it might be worth clarifying that it hits allies, not the person using the aura. Rcuhljr 16:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Done. Sheltim 15:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Range on Group Heal I believe the range/AoE should say Allies for this as I believe it is like the weapon enhancement spells and doesn't have a range or targeting circle. ---- I've never had it miss due to range that I've noticed, so it seems to be allies. 05:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The range is indeed much like weapon enchantments. It hits allies regardless of where they are. --Haasth 11:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yup, i've changed it to allies when adding numbers. minor combat health regeneration amount How much is it? 23:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Tatics Can anyone tell me how to assign Revival succesfully The easiest way (on PC anyway. I don't know about XB360 or PS3) is to move the targeting reticule over the person's picture in the top left corner of the screen and click. You can also target the person's dead body directly. Keneth (talk) 12:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the OP meant how to assign Revival successfully IN TACTICS (talk) 07:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Self:Any might work.-- (talk) 17:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC)